No Question
by hello.world.im.fangirl
Summary: Ficmas 2015 Day 1- They were an odd couple of sorts, but when it came to it, there was no question. Cover art by ribaki on deviantart


Me: ~On the first day of Ficmas a fangirl gave to meeeee, a Draco and Luna storyyyyy~ Welcome to my second year of Ficmas, which is gonna be a little different, and I hope you don't mind. Last year, for all the new comers, I wrote 12 fanfics for Christmas, and posted like almost every day (it was supposed to be 25 but life happened, so I wrote 12) I was going to only write 4 this year, one for each week, but now (like legit right now), I think I'm gonna write 12 again, like 12 days of Ficmas? They'll be sporadic of course, because I just started my freshman year of high school in Brooklyn Tech (~sharing information with the iiiiiiiiiinternet~) so the workload is fierce. This is also my first Harry Potter fanfic, and first Druna fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy!

I don't own anything obviously; this is fanfiction, not original work

* * *

No Question

Ever since Draco and Luna got together, during their final year at Hogwarts (eighth and seventh, respectively), the others never truly trusted the ex-Deatheater. So, everyone was at least a little bit on edge when they heard that he had been invited for Christmas dinner.

Harry and Ron replied in similar manners. "You invited who now?" Harry sputtered.

"I invited Draco around for Christmas dinner," Luna repeated, enunciating so he could hear her properly.

"MALFOY?! At Christmas? Oh Luna, if there was ever a worse time to invite the Deatheater-" Ron began. Luna's eyes darkened, her usual silver-blue eyes flashing dark grey.

"Ex-Deatheater," she corrected, her voice frosty.

"Ex-Deatheater, whatever. Luna, you can't just invite just anyone to Christmas dinner you know," Ron attempted to reason.

"That's right," she agreed. Ron let out a sigh of relief. "But then again Draco Malfoy isn't just anyone. He's my boyfriend and if I go, he goes."

Hermione tried a more subtle tactic. "Doesn't Draco celebrate Christmas with his family?" From under the Invisibility cloak (Merlin knew how they still managed to fit) Ron and Harry grinned at each other. There was no way of getting out of that one.

"I assume he would've, but his mother is in Italy refusing to see anyone and his father's in Azkaban with no chance of parole, so he wasn't going to do anything for Christmas. Bullocks…or not. The twin smiles dropped and they watched as Hermione's eyes well up with tears.

"Oh… he was going to spend Christmas all alone, wasn't he?" she asked.

"Of course not. I would've stayed with him. He gets into a truly dreadful place when he's left alone. Mind gets all flooded with wrackspurts, you know. Fortunately, it doesn't happen as often as it used to."

"Oh, then I guess it wouldn't be that horrid if he popped in for a spell…" Luna glanced behind Hermione, an exasperated look on her face.

"And Harry, Ronald? already agreed to Draco coming around. You can stop trying to make me change my mind." Both Ron and Harry shivered uncomfortably. The idea that Luna was staring straight at them even while they were underneath a cloak of invisibility was… unsettling.

XxX

That was why Luna and Draco were at the Weasleys' door, looking completely odd, Ginny concluded as she opened the door. Luna was wearing a navy blue jersey dress that reached her knees, bright mustard yellow tights and thick tan socks. On her feet were knee-high boots, but Ginny knew those would be off almost immediately. Somehow, Draco looked nothing like what Ginny was expecting. He did not have the slick blond hair and costs-more-than-this-hovel dress robes that were synonymous to the Malfoy name. In their place was a tall man with tousled blond hair, wearing a Muggle dress shirt under an emerald jumper and jeans. _Muggle_ jeans. "Can we come in now?" Luna asked, rubbing her arms, "The warming spells are starting to wear off." Ginny nodded, too confused to speak.

"Ginevra," Draco greeted, giving her a curt nod.

"Draco," she replied, moving over to let the couple in.

"Ginny, Merry Christmas!" Luna cheered. The redhead relaxed and gave her a grin.

"Luna, how're you doing?" she asked, finally shutting the door behind her.

"I've been just lovely. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Merry Christmas!" she greeted, Draco slinking awkwardly behind her.

"Merry Christmas Luna- Malfoy," Harry ended, his eyes narrowing. Draco's lips curled into a sneer, but then Luna took his hand in hers. Grey eyes met silvery-blue, and she gave him a gentle smile. His lip slowly uncurled.

"Potter," was his even reply, before turning to the rest of the Trio, "Ronald, Hermione." They both mumbled out awkward semblances of greetings. Ginny fought the urge to face palm. This was going to be one hell of a Christmas.

XxX

Dinner was just as awkward as Ginny predicted, if not more so, but now it was time for gift-giving. The living room was full of people laughing and being merry. As the fray quieted down, Luna handed Draco a box. "Merry Christmas, dear," she smiled, and the clan froze in shock at the gentle smile he sent back. He delicately unwrapped the gift (unlike a Weasley, a Malfoy does not tear into his presents like an animal) to find a monstrosity.

Okay, maybe it wasn't that bad, but still, the multicolored thing was harsh to the eyes. "A sweater?" Draco asked, holding the knit object.

"Um, yeah… it was my first time knitting, really, so its not too great," she replied, biting her lip.

"One moment- where's the bathroom here?" he asked her.

"Second floor, first door to the right." He got up and pretty much disappeared for a moment, leaving everyone silent. Knowing Malfoy, Ginny thought, he was probably barfing or worse, flushing the sweater down the drain. When Draco came down the stairs, she knew she had thought wrong.

The sweater looked two sizes too large, with a gaping neckline. The sleeves were 3 inches too short. The stripes were messy, all red and blue and neon yellow, with a bright orange 'D' a touch off-center. What made the scene more insane was the large smile on Draco's face.

"It's wonderful," he said with a grin, "but the arms might be a little short." He wiggled his arms for emphasis, the sweater sliding atop his dress shirt. A smile burst Luna's uncertain face.

"Really? I knit it by hand, because it can't repel anything if it's made with magic you know, and it took so long! Those colors keep the nargles and wrackspurts away, as well!" He then pulled out his gift, a smaller, thinner box, compared to hers.

"Merry Christmas, love," he said, passing her the box. She tore into the wrapping paper (Lovegoods do not have to deal with waste not want not) to find a jewelry box. She opened up the jewelry box and gasped. Inside was a necklace, but not one wrought with jewels or precious metals. Instead, a small vial hung from the bronze chain, inside a preserved dandelion puff.

"It's… it's so beautiful," she whispered. He took it from the box, and clasped it about her neck.

"The cork stopping it is actually a butterbeer cork, you know," he added smiling slyly. Luna's eyes got wider, and she launched herself into a hug with him, moving so suddenly he was caught by surprise and they tumbled to the ground.

"You knew! You knew I was looking for my necklace!" she cried, grinning from ear to ear. He smirked slyly, pulling out Luna's infamous butterbeer cork necklace.

"Oh, this one?" he asked innocently. She laughed yet again, gently batting his chest.

"Ass," she breathed, before leaning in and pressing her mouth to his. Ginny tried to pretend her heart wasn't melting.

XxX

The night ended with the whole Weasley clan (and Draco and Luna and Neville and Hannah Abbot) all watching Muggle Christmas movies. Luna had managed to snuggle underneath Draco's new sweater (It was _that_ big) her head resting on the crook of his neck, explaining the movie. "The stag has a red nose? That thing looks hexed," he murmured.

"No, he was born with that, plus he's a reindeer," she whispered back. Draco rolled his eyes, ready to retort, when Luna pecked his mouth. "You ask too many questions. Now enjoy the movie." He scoffed, but gave her a small smile. There was no question, Ginny thought, before cozying into Harry's side. Draco and Luna were a strange couple, but a couple all the same.

Epilogue

"Why are we here?" Ron yawned, stretching tiredly. It wasn't everyday when his three older brothers pull him out of bed. Harry made to agree, but his words became swallowed up in a yawn.

"Ron, Harry, we are the Married Trio," Bill said, his arms crossed, "and we're here to save you guys from your inevitable demise." Ron scoffed.

"The Married Trio? Where the hell did you get a name like that?" George looked personally offended.

"Lay off mate, you're part of the Golden Trio after all. Anyways, we're here to say that you better sweep your girls off their feet after that stunt Malfoy pulled," George responded. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Malfoy is not at all competition. Ginny loves me, and nothing he does would ever change that." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Of course not," he retorted. He then turned to Ron. "Oi, Ron, if Hermione were to give that… thing Luna made what would you do?" Ron chuckled.

"I would tell her I loved it, and never wear it again," he replied. Even Harry scoffed at that response.

"Don't bullshit here, Wonnikins, you'd gape, tell her it's disgusting, and throw it out a couple days later. Maybe Harry would be all subtle about it. Now Draco here, he told her he loved it; he wore that monstrosity, then gave her something so sentimental you could hear Cupid sighing all dreamy-like. Don't lie, you know you could see all the hearts in the room melting," George said, "Now all the girls have that in their hearts as a base line. Can you hear it Percy? 'Oh, Draco is so romantic, he wore that thing and gave the best gift by far! And he was the heartless Deatheater… what has Ron/Harry ever done for me?'" George's voice reached a squeaky falsetto when he reached the female part. The boys paled in realization.

"Now, we're married, so we don't always have to impress anymore, but Ginny and Hermione can leave you any time of day. Remember, get your dating game on." Both boys nodded, and leapt off to figure out something so that Malfoy wouldn't overshadow them. The Married Trio nodded.

"How bad do you think they'll mess up?" Bill asked.

"So bad," Percy replied.

 _fin_

* * *

Okay, so the first day of Ficmas is well underway, and I hope you all have a wonderful December! Leave me reviews- praise, constructive criticism, flames, anything- and see you next time!


End file.
